1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a user terminal apparatus, a server, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus for selectively sharing content between a plurality of user terminals, a server, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the wide adoption of smartphones and advancements in information and communication technology, instant messaging applications, such as a mobile messenger, and social networking services (SNS) have grown in popularity. Accordingly, the number of users of these applications and services has increased dramatically. Users can use mobile messengers and social media sites to not only carry out private conversations but also to share various content with other users, such as news, posts, links, and the like.
However, it is often difficult and cumbersome to share information using these applications and services due to their lack of a streamed interface suited for sharing multiple items of content. For example, in order for one user to share multiple posts or messages, originally composed by another user, with yet another user, the user wishing to share the multiple posts or messages have to perform a complicated series of steps, such as selecting the messages one by one and forwarding each of the messages one at a time.
Furthermore, a message received from other users, such as a message including photos, videos, etc., may be freely forwarded to a third party irrespective of the original sender's intent or wishes. Thus, allowing users to propagate other users' messages without any limitations may pose a security threat especially when the exchanged messages are of sensitive nature.
Accordingly, a better way of conveniently and securely sharing messages exchanged between users is needed.